The present disclosure generally relates to virtual reality headsets, and specifically relates to passive locators on a virtual reality headset.
Virtual reality (VR) systems include components for determining position and movement of a VR headset worn by a user. Conventional VR systems determine position and movement of a VR headset through active devices (e.g., light emitting diodes) that emit light used by the VR system to track the location of the VR headset. However, using active components increases the complexity of design and manufacture of VR headsets.